In the Bathroom
by don't resist
Summary: Rei does a little exploring of Aya's bathroom. ReiAya ...don't ask. Dedicated to Emma


**Title: **In The Bathroom  
**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own GALs! And, no, I'm not getting paid for this. –sigh- If I was, I could totally just drop out. Since I'm not, I'm stuck in school.  
**Pairing: **Rei x Aya  
**Listening to: "**Look at Us" by Sabrina Paris  
**Rating: **PG (K+)

_**A/N: This fic was just begging to be written.**_

00000

He probably shouldn't have been going through her stuff, but what could he say? He was a curious boy on hormones, who was to deny him? Rei, the cold boy with dark hair, had his head in the cupboard beneath the sink in her bathroom looking for something, anything that would appeal to him.

Actually, he had no idea what he was looking for.

Go, him.

He sighed visibly and moved a few objects in the enclosed space. He only had a few more moments to sneak through her things, seeing as he'd asked where the bathroom was. For any normal person, that meant that they wanted to use it. At the moment, Rei probably wasn't even close to being considered.

He picked up a soft pink box and looked at it, furrowing his brow. "What the?" He held the box up a little, hoping to see through it. Maybe he wouldn't have to.

It was cardboard. What was the boy thinking? He sighed, defeated, and pulled a tab out before pulling the top up. He closed his eyes momentarily before staring into it. This was… remarkably interesting. He stared into it, a bit intrigued. He'd seen them on television in commercial, but he'd never thought Aya to be one to use them.

He blushed furiously, his cheeks turning a delectable pink. "What was I expecting?" he wondered to himself in a low whisper. "Her underwear collection?" His cheeks flared even more. Even more embarrassing, his nose began to dribble crimson.

He gulped and hoped that his cheeks wouldn't be so bright when he walked back out of the--- damnit. He'd forgotten. He was in the bathroom. He'd been in the bathroom for the past… seven minutes. That was far too long. Maybe he could play it off that he'd puked? No, that wouldn't do. He could say he got lost? No. She'd walked him to the door. Her home was a bit confusing, and she didn't want him lost. There really was nothing he could do about it. He could climb out the window, and hope he was still on the first story.

What if… what if she walked in on him staring at her… her things. Her personal things. He began to feel fear for what was to come. She could walk into the bathroom, asking what was going on, and then…

What was he thinking? He was in the bathroom. Why would she walk in on him? He was supposed to be using it. Besides, as far as he knew, he'd locked it.

Pulling himself from embarrassing himself further, in his mind or not, and continued through the cupboard, finding a nice little box with a bow on it. He stared at it before peeking inside. It smelled. It wasn't a bad smell. In fact, if he remembered correctly, it smelled like Aya's hair.

He inhaled deeply. He sighed and looked at the box. He slipped a finger under the lid of the box and opened it further, inhaling the scent once again. He was about to pull the lid off when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Otohata-kun? Are you all right?" Her voice echoed through the room. "Ano, Otohata-kun?" She repeated his name, knocking softly. "Are you in there? Otohata-kun?"

He held his breath and pulled his finger out from the box, closing it as best as he could. He slid it into where he found it, or at least where he thought he'd found it. He looked at the pink box and kicked it behind the toilet. He pressed his ear against the cool door, listening until he heard padding down the hallway. He opened the door quietly and slid out, walking towards a room that had a hanging plaque with her name on it.

He didn't see a light under the door and opened it, slipping inside and feeling for a light switch. Once the lights were on, he could see her room. It was a bit feminine. Too feminine for him. Not that he liked femininity in the least. Not on guys anyway. No way.

He sat down on her bed, promising himself that he'd keep his hands to himself and not go peeping through her things. It was bad enough that curiosity got the best of him in the bathroom. It was even worse that he didn't even have to use the bathroom. He was getting rather bad at this.

He sighed and leaned his head into his hand, propping his elbow on his knee. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He heard the door squeak and the floorboards groan. He looked up and nodded at her, acknowledging her presence.

Once he'd left, Aya allowed herself the luxury of watching him leave. She sighed dreamily, leaning against the windowsill. She really did wish she could sit and watch him walk all the way back to his home but nature called.

She stretched and stood up, walking down the hallway to the closed bathroom door. She opened it and walked in, noticing her personal pink box on the floor, the lid cast aside on the other side of the porcelain. She shook her head and picked up the lid and box, setting both on the counter. She sighed and shook her head. Maybe Ran was right about a few things.

All boys really were perverts.

After all, Otohata Rei had forgotten to put away her box of tampons.

00000

All right. I know. I'm a pervert. I'm a nerd. Honestly, I thought it would turn out better than this, but I don't know what kind of drugs I've taken to make myself think those things. I hope you like this. I may consider doing a little one-shot collection of Rei and Aya romance. Leave a review! 

_**Hotari-chan**_


End file.
